VeggieTales Theme (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version)
This is the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version of the VeggieTales Theme. It will play the 2010 score of the VeggieTales theme but with Junior's and Larry's lines added like in the original 1993 version and have some of the lyrics changed. Characters appearing The orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Simon Wiggle - guitar *Lachy Wiggle - drums *Anthony Wiggle - drums *Murray Wiggle - guitar *Jeff Wiggle - drums *Minnie Mouse - flute *Goofy - clarinet *Donald Duck - tuba *Daisy Duck - saxophone *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Huey - washboard *Dewey - violin *Louie - harmonica *Schroeder - his piano *Sora - xylophone *Woodstock - slide whistle *Grandpa George - sousaphone *Jose Carioca - trombone *Aqua - trumpet *Louis the Alligator - trumpet Singers *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Phillipe and Jean-Claude *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Scooter Carrot *Mom and Dad Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Nebby K. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Peppermint Patty *The Dapper Dans *Clara Cluck *The frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera) *Lumiere *The featherdusters (from Beauty and the Beast) * The jars (from Beauty and the Beast) *Panchito Pistoles * Tony and Joe *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Timon and Pumbaa *Young Simba *Belle *Maui *Emma Wiggle *Sam Wiggle *Greg Wiggle *Moana *Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen Lyrics Mickey: Okay, Donald, it's time for the theme song. Donald: Um, yes, Mickey. What do I do? Mickey: Hmm, why don't you play this? Donald: Aww, phooey. I don't wanna play that. I'll look silly. Mickey: Aw, come on, it'll be fun! Donald: Nope. Not gonna do it. Mickey: It's for the viewers. Donald: Oh, okay. But they better not laugh. Mickey: Okay, it's time now. Better get going out there. Donald: You betcha! (Mickey, the conductor, raises his baton and then the orchestra begins to play. ''The orchestra includes Minnie on flute, Goofy on clarinet,'' Donald on tuba (similar to what Larry plays in the theme song), Daisy on saxophone, Pluto on high-hat cymbal, Scrooge on bagpipes, Murray and Lachy on guitar, Jeff, Simon and Anthony on drums, Sora on xylophone, Huey on washboard, Dewey on violin, Louie on harmonica (like what they played in The Twelve Days of Christmas), Schroeder on his piano, Woodstock on slide whistle, Grandpa George on sousaphone, Jose Carioca on trombone, and Aqua and Louis on trumpets. Bob and Larry then appear onscreen to sing the VeggieTales theme song) Bob and Larry: If you like to talk to a princess, (Bob and Larry are joined by Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Scooter, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, The Dapper Dans, 'lara Cluck, a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Lumiere, the featherdusters, the jars, Panchito, Tony and Joe, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Timon, Pumbaa, Young Simba, Maui and Moana, Greg Wiggle, Sam Wiggle, Emma Wiggle, and Anna and Elsa, as they continue singing) All Singers: If a bird can make you smile, If you like to waltz with animals, Up and down the park store's aisle. Mickey: Have we got a show for you. Haha! (The orchestra begins to play) All Singers: '''VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. '''Bob: Mad Teacups, Jungle Cruise, Gotta be... All Singers: '''VeggieTales. '''Sally: Splash Mountain, Spaceship Earth, Blizzard Beach... All Singers: '''VeggieTales. '''Larry: Muppet Vision, sweet and sour Snoopy: Half an hour... 'All Singers: '''VeggieTales. There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales. There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales. Peanuts and VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (''Olaf and Cogsworth emerge onscreen and dance like what they did at the "Fixer Upper" segment and the end of "Be Our Guest" in Beauty and the Beast as confetti falls down. After this, Donald gets tired of playing his tuba and faints and Louis collapses. The other characters laugh.) Sequence Donald tuba.jpg|Donald as he plays his tuba as he will do in the theme song Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4900.jpg|Panchito as he will sing like this at the end of the theme be_our_guest.jpg|Cogsworth as he will dance like this at the end of the theme beauty_and_the_beast_1991_film_be_our_guest.jpg|Lumiere as he will sing like this at the end of the theme Category:Songs Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales